villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doc Scratch
Doc Scratch is one of the main antagonists (alongside with The Condesce and Lord English) in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. Scratch is the right hand of the series primary antagonist Lord English. He is the primary antagonist of all of Act 5. Doc Scratch is also the smartest of all the Homestuck villains. He is also actually a vessel used by English himself. Appearance Doc Scratch, being the ectobiological combination of Lil' Cal and the Magic Cueball, has the appearance of a four foot tall plush puppet with a large cueball in place of a head. His attire is composed of a white tuxedo suit, a green dress shirt, dark green suspenders and a matching bow tie. Occasionally, he wears a green belt with a holster, in which he keeps a white magnum. Personality Doc scratch is a cunning man with a manipulative personality, as he manipulated Rose Lalonde into creating the Green Sun, all the while convincing her that her actions would actually destroy it. He always keeps a calm demeanor, only ever losing it at two separate instances. Scratch never lets the Handmaid leave him and always forces her to stay with him. He also favors young girls, which is noted by him to be perfectly normal for an immortal entity, while others are much less compelled to believe that. The creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie, once said that Doc Scratch was based off of the Devil and that his name was derived from an antique nickname for him, "Old Scratch." History Early life After Gamzee Makara writes the ~ATH notebook in the blood of the other players, the book is stolen by The Black queen who also stole other books related to Scratch. The books included the codes t1CK t0ck, 8r8k H34DS, and honk HONK. The Black Queen also had Lil Cal and the paradox slime of the all-knowing cue ball. This created Doc Scratch and he was brought to Alternia by meteor. Scratch joined The Felt later on and thought of nothing but to bring down the universe to create Lord English. Scratch then found and raised The Handmaid in order to make her become a servant of Lord English. Scratch sent the Handmaid back in time in order to cause atrocities, making her more feared than English himself. English gave her the power to be immortal and told her that she will die once her final order is fufilled. In order to prevent her from escaping her fate, Scratch locked her in a room in his mansion. ''Act 5 Act 1'' Years later, Scratch's magic Cue Ball is stolen by Vriska Serket. Scratch is infuriated to find out who had stolen his ball. In an act of revenge, he blows the ball up in Vriska's face, causing her to lose her arm and eye. After Vriska was haunted by ghosts, Scratch contacts her and informs her that the ghost were Aradia's doing. This enraged Vriska to the point where she uses mind control on Sollux and forces him to kill Aradia. He distracts Terezi and Aradia from helping Tavros from Vriska by standing near them. This act facilitates the cycle of revenge which wooukd eventually lead to his own creation. After the Black Queen is exiled, Scratch teleports to her and "gives her a new purpose" by having her join the Felt under the name Snowman. ''Act 5 Act 2 '' Vriska eventually ends up creating the Green Sun which made Jack Noir much more powerful then before. Later, Scratch manipulated Karkat Vantas into talking with Gamzee. This talk leads to Karkat getting traumatized and sending down Equius and Nepeta to kill Gamzee. However, the tables turn and Gamzee kills Nepeta and Equius instead. Scratch then contacts Rose Lalonde and informs her of the green sun and its power. Rose thinks that destroying the Green sun will be a giant advantage in defeating Lord English, however, Scratch manipulated her into creating it, thinking she was destroying it, which started Scratch's omnipotence. Doc Scratch then tells Rose not to trust her friends, but instead, the cueball. Rose looks into the cueball and sees Jack Noir killing her mother. She then goes on a mission to hunt down Jack (which eventually John gets sucked into). Both John and Rose end up dying at the hands of Jack. Terezi the scratches the Homestuck disk, causing the comic to be unplayable. Scratch is then trusted with the disk and takes over Homestuck. Instead of ruling Homestuck with an ironfist, he calmly tells the reader the events that take place. Spades Slick is able to track down Scratch and go after him. Scratch predicted this and pours in a bowl of candy. Slick breaks into Scratch's house and attacks him. Scratch destroys Slick's gun and offers him the bowl of candy. As Slick is eating, Scratch continues to host Homestuck. Slick then destroys the grandfather clock, which enrages Scratch to the point where he beats Slick with a book and hurls him out of the mansion window. Scratch confronts and then makes a deal with Slick: if he kills Snowman, Scratch will set him free (despite the fact that Snowman is Scratch's comrade and the universe will be destroyed if she dies.) Slick agrees to the deal and goes off to kill Snowman. Scratch then continues to host Homestuck untill he hears a loud banging on The Handmaid's door. When Scratch goes to open it, The Handmaid jumps out and tries to kill him. This attempt fails and The Handmaid then tries to commit suicide, but is stopped by Scratch using his "discipline broom". Scratch then thinks that The Handmaid wanted to learn about the history of the trolls, so he tells her. In the middle of telling the story, the creator of Homestuck himself, Andrew Hussie, breaks into Scratch's house using the forth wall and attacks Scratch. Hussie rips off Scratch's leg, knocking him unconscious. Hussie then realizes that Scratch already had the Homestuck disk repaired from the start, meaning that Scratch just wanted to be Homestuck's host forever while deceiving others into believing that he's still trying to fix the Homestuck disk. When Scratch wakes up, he notices that his leg was ripped off. He does not panic about this or show emotion at all because he was just a vessel used by English, a puppet even, an excellent "host". English began to emerge from Scratch, killing him in the process. English, now awakened, continues to wreck havoc in the multiuniverse. Quotes Trivia *Doc Scratch shares some similarity with the Slenderman. That both have no faces but are still a dangerous threat to be reckoned with. They both are also both perceived as perverts by fans. *Hussie has said that he gets nauseous when approaching Scratch face-to-face. Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Aliens Category:Master of Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dark Knights Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omniscient Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant